To Protect A Romance
by Technological Musician
Summary: Sequel to Star Crossed Romance, Lita Cooper & Raja Koothrappali's romance is in danger! Can Leslie and Sheldon put aside their differences? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Romance In Danger Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory, The Big Bang Theory is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady.**

** A Romance In Danger Part 1**

** Previously on The Big Bang Theory: **

**"And you haven't gotten **_**any**_** rem sleep in forty-eight hours straight?" Lita heard Sheldon asking Kylie.**

** "That's right," Kylie said to Sheldon with a slight yawn. "the twins are wearing me out!"**

** "Babies **_**can**_** do that, Kylie." Lita said.**

** "Ain't it the truth, Lita," Kylie yawned **_**still**_** feeling exhausted. "and where are you off to this morning?"**

** "I'm going straight to Raja's, Mom is taking me." Lita answered Kylie.**

** "Whatever happened to yours & Brijesh's keyblades?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

** "Our keyblades?" Kylie asked Sheldon.**

** "You remember," Sheldon told Kylie. "your proverbial keyblades are the talents of you, Bri, and Ryan possess."**

** "Well, I passed my singing talent onto Lita on the day she was born," Kylie said to Sheldon. "then, one month later, Ryan gave his own talent to Leonard Jr."**

** "Then, that must mean that..." Sheldon began seriously out of horror.**

** "That's right," Brijesh explained over the webcam. "Raja shares his talent for singing with Lita in the way I share mine with Ky-Ky."**

** "Oh no," Sheldon called out in terror. "Li & Raja are in very **_**real**_** danger now!"**

** Two hours later:**

** Amy saw Sheldon putting his shoes on.**

** "Where are you going, Sheldon?" Amy asked.**

** "Over to Leslie & Raj's, Amy." Sheldon answered with determination in his voice.**

** "To Leslie & Raj's," Amy asked Sheldon. "but, why?"**

** "I have no time to explain." Sheldon said to Amy.**

** "But, Sheldon..." Amy began.**

** "Like I said," Sheldon said to Amy again. "I have no time to explain." **

** Sheldon went out to his car and then, drove off to the Koothrappali family's house.**


	2. A Romance In Danger Part 2

** A Romance In Danger Part 2**

** Sheldon then pulled up to Leslie & Rajesh's house.**

** Sheldon then walked up to the front door and knocked three times, "Raj & Leslie, Raj & Leslie, Raj & Leslie!" he called.**

** Inside the house, Leslie came downstairs in her pink bathrobe & matching pink slippers.**

** "Raj, could you answer the door," Leslie asked. "I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower."**

** "Sure thing, Leslie." Raj said.**

** Leslie went upstairs to take her shower.**

** "Raj & Leslie, Raj & Leslie, Raj & Leslie!" Sheldon continued calling from the other side of the front door.**

** Raj stood up and went to the front door to answer it.**

** "Hello, Sheldon." Raj said.**

** "Hi, Raj," Sheldon said worried sick. "have you seen Lita by any chance?"**


	3. A Romance In Danger Part 3

** A Romance In Danger Part 3 **

** "She & Raja went to a restaurant where they hold karaoke contests on the weekends." Raj answered Sheldon.**

** "Oh no!" Sheldon exclaimed.**

** "'Oh no', what, Sheldon?" Raj asked.**

** "That's what I was afraid you'd say, Raj." Sheldon answered.**

** "We can talk inside." Raj said to Sheldon.**

** By the time Raj & Sheldon went into the Koothrappali family's kitchen to talk, Leslie was finished with her shower and completely dressed.**

** "WHAT IS **_**HE**_** DOING HERE?" Leslie asked Rajesh referring to Sheldon.**

** "Take it easy, Leslie," Raj said gently. "Sheldon just came to talk to us."**

** "Thank you, Raj." Sheldon said.**

** After Sheldon told Raj & Leslie about his webcam conversation with Kylie & Brijesh that morning, Leslie & Raj now understood.**

** "We must get to that resturant," Leslie exclaimed. "we have a romance to protect!"**


	4. Off To The Restaurant

** Off To The Restaurant**

** At the restaurant that very same morning, Lita & Raja were back at their table after Raja's first song was over when 13-year-old, Leonard Hofstadter Jr. came over to their table.**

** "Go away, Lenny!" Lita exclaimed.**

** "Come on, Lita," Leonard Jr. said. "be my girl and leave this loser!"**

** "TAKE OFF, LENNY!" Lita yelled furiously.**

** Sheldon, Leslie, & Raj arrived at the restaurant.**

** "Wow, Sheldon, you were right!" Raj exclaimed.**

** "You will take my Gingersnap from me," Leslie heard Raja saying to Leonard Jr. "over my dead body!"**

** "We had better stop this," Sheldon said. "and we had better stop it quick!"**

** "Agreed," Leslie said in agreement with Sheldon. "before a fight breaks out at the salad bar!"**


	5. To Prevent A Fight

** To Prevent A Fight **

** Leslie saw Raja standing up from his seat.**

** Back at the Cooper residence, Mamoru was watching Sister Princess episode one on tv when suddenly, Akio & Wataru ran up to the tv and Akio changed the channel on their sister.**

** "Hey! Change it back," Mamoru shouted at her brothers. "I was watching that!"**

** "Yeah," Akio said to Mamoru. "you **_**were**_** watching that."**

** "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on, you lose!" Wataru said to Mamoru.**

** Amy came into the living room when she heard her three youngest children fighting over the remote.**

** "What is going on in here?" Amy asked her children.**

** "The boys changed the channel on me! I was watching Sister Princess!" Mamoru said.**

** "Don not worry, Mamo," Amy said gently to her youngest daughter. "I just so happen to have the **_**entire**_** Sister Princess box set on dvd."**


	6. A Fight At The Restaurant Part 1

** A Fight At The Restaurant Part 1**

** "Oh," Mamoru shouted with glee as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came on the tv. "thanks, Mom!"**

** Back at the restaurant, Lita went up onstage to sing at the mic.**

** Sheldon saw a fight beginning to break loose between Raja & Leonard Jr.**

** "You have no right to take my Gingersnap away from me!" Raja said to Leonard Jr.**

** "Lita does **_**not**_** belong to you!" Leonard Jr. shouted back at Raja.**

** Just then, Leonard Jr. punched Raja hard, right in the face.**

** "Hey," Sheldon said. "If there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's injustice!"**

** Sheldon went to the area where the fight was about to begin.**


	7. A Fight At The Restaurant Part 2

** A Fight At The Restaurant Part 2**

** Raja, believing in pacifism, didn't lift a finger.**

** Leonard Jr. tried to punch Raja again, however, Sheldon intervened and got the physical assault of the black eye.**

** Lita stopped right in the middle of her song, "Dad!" she called.**

** Lita then raced to Sheldon's rescue.**

** Amy, Mamoru, and the two boys raced into the restaurant.**

** "Sheldon," Amy called out now feeling concerned. "what has happened to you, Honey-bunny?"**

** "I'm all right, Amy, really," Sheldon said. "it is only a little discoloration of the skin around my left eye, it's **_**really**_** no big deal."**

** "Oh, Dad," Lita said to Sheldon. "you got a shiner, didn't you?"**


	8. A Fight At The Restaurant Part 3

** A Fight At The Restaurant Part 3**

** "A shiner?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

** "Lita means a black eye, Sheldon." Amy said.**

** "I know what the word 'shiner' means, Amy." Sheldon said stubbornly.**

** "Lita," Amy said sternly. "I am concerned for your safety."**

** "But, Mom..." Lita protested.**

** "No two ways about it," Amy scolded her oldest daughter sharply. "you are coming home with me this instant!"**

** "We **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** go home **_**yet**_**, Aunt Amy," Raja protested. "I **_**still**_** need to beat Lenny in a war of wits!"**

** "Bring it on!" Leonard Jr. shouted at Raja.**

** "Actually, Raja," Leslie said sternly. "you're coming home too!"**

** Raja hung his head low.**

** "Yes, Mom." Raja sighed sadly.**

** Back at the Cooper residence, Amy was wetting a washcloth with cold water for Sheldon's black eye.**

** Amy then went into the living room to tend to her loving husband's wound.**


	9. A Gross Situation

** A Gross Situation **

** Lita was watching an episode of Unsolved Mysteries in the living room while Akio & Wataru were playing a Mario game on their handheld Nintendo game players, they each have a copy of the same game, and Mamoru was knee deep in the first book in A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Bad Beginning. **

** "Hold still, Sheldon." Amy said gently.**

** Mamoru saw her mother cleaning the area around her father's right eye.**

** "Oh my god! Gross," Mamoru exclaimed. "come on, you guys, let's make like a wheel and roll!"**

** Lita, Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru all high tailed it to their bedroom.**


	10. Lita's Terrifying Secret

** Lita's Terrifying Secret **

** Wataru saw the look on Lita's face, "What's the matter?" he asked her.**

** "I have a secret... a **_**terrifying**_** secret... one that I've been hiding for years already." Lita answered Wataru seriously.**

** "What is your secret?" Akio asked Lita.**

** "Yeah," Mamoru asked Lita in agreement with Akio. "what is your secret?"**

** Lita hung her head low, cleared her throat, and began to speak.**

** "When I was ten-years-old, I went into Mom & Dad's bedroom," Lita sighed. "and I saw a box sitting on Mom's side of the bed."**

** "What did you find inside the box?" Akio asked Lita curiously.**

** "In the box, I found my **_**real**_** name **_**and**_** my date of birth!" Lita said to her sister & brothers.**

** "What are you saying?" Akio asked Lita.**

** "Aki," Wataru said. "Li is saying that she had found her **_**birth certificate**_**!"**

** "Yes, Akio," Lita sighed. "and my **_**true**_** name is not Lita Mariah Cooper."**

** "Well then," Mamoru asked Lita. "what **_**is**_** your true name?"**

** "My true name is Akari Kazue Yamaguchi." Lita confessed to her brothers & sister.**

** "Akari Kazue Yamaguchi?" Wataru asked Lita.**

** "Then **_**that**_** must mean that..." Mamoru began.**

** "That's right," Lita answered Mamoru seriously. "you guys & I are **_**not**_** biological siblings the way Princess Hikari & Prince Hikaru are from my favorite Sailor Moon based online adventure novel, ****Galactic Guardians.****"**

** Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru all gasped.**

** "Are you **_**serious**_**?" Akio & Wataru asked Lita with a gasp.**

** "Lita is **_**quite**_** serious." Mamoru told the boys.**

** "But I thought Mom gave birth to you just like she gave birth to Aki, Mamo, and me," Wataru said to Lita now feeling baffled. "that's what she **_**told**_** us!"**


	11. The Truth About Lita Part 1

** The Truth About Lita Part 1**

** A few hours later, Lita, Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru came out of their bedroom to find that their mother was finished cleaning their father's black eye.**

** "Hi, Mom, **_**if**_** I **_**may**_** call you that," Lita said to Amy out of disbelief. "where is Dad... **_**if**_** I **_**may**_** call **_**him**_** that?"**

** "He is in the kitchen cooking dinner," Amy answered Lita. "why do you ask?"**

** "Because, I need to talk to you guys." Lita said to Amy.**

** Sheldon came into the living room with the spoon of cheese sauce in his hand from stirring maccaroni & cheese with chopped up hotdogs in it.**

** "What do you need to talk to us about?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

** Over at the Koothrappali residence, Raja was sitting on the couch with his sneakers off and his sock foot feet peeking out from under the blanket he was wrapped in at the other end of the couch as he read his copy of Twilight.**

** Raj & Leslie were sitting at the kitchen table when the telephone rang.**

** "The phone is ringing." Raj said.**

** "I'll get it." Leslie said.**

** Leslie then walked over to the telephone and picked up the receiver.**


	12. The Truth About Lita Part 2

** The Truth About Lita Part 2**

** "Hello, Leslie." Amy said on the other end of the line.**

** "Amy! Hi! What's going on?" Leslie asked.**

** "Do you think you & Raj could come over to my house," Amy requested. "and will you please bring Raja?"**

** "Sure, we'll be over in twenty=five minutes." Leslie said to Amy.**

** Leslie & Amy hung up on each other.**

** Raja came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of water.**

** "What's going on, Mom?" Raja asked.**

** "We are needed at Sheldon & Amy's apartment," Leslie answered Raja urgently and sincerely. "Amy said that Lita requires your presence."**


	13. The Truth About Lita Part 3

**The Truth About Lita Part 3**

** Lita was sitting at the kitchen table reading ****Enchanted Squad: A Life Changing Adventure Part 1.**

** Lita was **_**still**_** crying as Leslie, Rajesh, and Raja entered the apartment with her parents by her side while her three 10-year-old siblings were watching Brave on dvd.**

** "Raja," Raj said to his son gently. "why don't you see what is wrong with Li while Mom & I talk with Aunt Amy & Uncle Sheldon."**

** "Okay, Dad." Raja said.**

** "Shall we move to the living room?" Amy asked Leslie.**

** "Yes," Leslie answered Amy. "let's."**

** Leslie & Raj and Amy & Sheldon went into the living room where the Cooper triplets were watching Brave.**

** Raja sat down in Mamoru's spot at the kitchen table next to Lita.**

** "Are you okay, Gingersnap?" Raja asked Lita tenderly wrapping his right arm around Lita's left shoulder.**

** "My parents **_**never**_** told me that I wasn't **_**their**_** biological daughter, Raja!" Lita sobbed bitterly.**

** Raja could not believe what he was hearing.**

** "Well then, whose daughter are you biologically?" Raja asked Lita.**

** "I don't know! All I know is, like me, my mom is Japanese, I don't have a single clue about my biological father's nationality," Lita told Raja while sobbing. "and their names were scratched off on my birth certificate!"**


	14. Lita And Raja's Experiment

** Lita And Raja's Experiment**

** "Come here, Gingersnap." Raja said to Lita.**

** "What are you planning on doing?" Lita asked Raja now feeling afraid as she backed away from him.**

** "You don't have to be afraid," Raja said. "this is a good thing."**

** "Are you sure?" Lita asked Raja now feeling uncertain.**

** Raja leaned in toward Lita, "Quite sure." he said.**

** Wataru came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of chocolate milk to find Raja making out with Lita.**

** "Ooh, I'm telling Mom & Dad on you, Lita!" Wataru said.**

** "No!" Lita called after Wataru.**

** But Wataru had disappeared into the living room to tell on Lita to Amy.**

** In the living room, Sheldon & Amy were talking to Leslie & Raj.**

** "Mom, Mom, Mom!" Wataru called out.**

** "Wataru," Amy scolded. "it is impolite to inturrupt adults while they're talking!"**

** "But, Mom..." Wataru began.**

** "Okay, I'll bite," Amy said to Wataru now feeling irritated. "what is it?"**


	15. The Nagging Truth Revealed

** The Nagging Truth Revealed**

** "Li had just permitted Raja to make out with her! **_**Super**_** gross!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** "What," Amy exclaimed. "oh my god!"**

** "They are only thirteen-years-old!" Raj exclaimed.**

** Raj, Wataru, and Amy raced into the kitchen/ dining room area to find Raja releasing his grip upon Lita.**

** "See that, Mom and Uncle Rajesh," Wataru tattled. "Li & Raja were totally **_**making out**_**!"**

** "Raja!" Raj scolded.**

** "Lita!" Amy scolded.**

** "DO **_**NOT**_** CALL ME '**_**LITA**_**'," Lita yelled furiously at Amy. "CALL ME BY MY **_**PROPER**_** NAME! CALL ME AKARI KAZUE YAMAGUCHI!"**

** Lita ran straight to the bedroom that she shared with Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru.**

** A few short moments later, Amy came into the bedroom that Lita shared with Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru.**

** "Li... I mean... Akari?" Amy asked.**

** "Please," Akari said to Amy sobbing bitterly. "I don't wish to see anybody."**

** "I would like to talk to you," Amy said to Akari. "about your birth parents, your mom's name is Akiko Yamaguchi an Italian man who is a news caster named Arrigo Campana made her get pregnant."**

** Akari was now feeling woozy, "So I see." she said.**

** "On the very day you were born, April second, your mother decided to give you up for adoption." Amy told Akari as Sheldon came into the bedroom.**

** "So I see." Akari said to Amy again.**

** "One month after your first birthday," Sheldon told Akari honestly. "your mother & I had adopted you and changed your name to Lita Mariah Cooper."**


	16. Love Of Two Families Part 1

** Love Of Two Families Part 1**

** Now Akari was filled with questions & doubts.**

** "Though, **_**why**_** would my biological mother **_**want**_** to give me up?" Akari asked her parents.**

** "Your mother already had one child," Sheldon answered Akari. "and without anyone to help her out with two small children, your mother had no choice but to give you up for adoption."**

** "Now I see." Akari said.**

** Akari just yawned sleepily.**

** "Now," Sheldon said to Akari. "get some rest."**

** "That's right," Amy said to Akari. "after all, you have school in the morning our little genius."**

** Akari climbed into the bottom bunk as the triplets entered the bedroom in their own pajamas.**

** "Good night." Akari yawned again.**

** Amy & Sheldon left the bedroom as their four children fell asleep.**


	17. Love Of Two Families Part 2

** Love Of Two Families Part 2 **

** Previously on The Big Bang Theory: **

** "Come here, Gingersnap." Raja said to Lita.**

** "What are you planning on doing?" Lita asked Raja now feeling afraid as she backed away from him.**

** "You don't have to be afraid," Raja said. "this is a good thing."**

** "Are you sure?" Lita asked Raja now feeling uncertain.**

** Raja leaned in toward Lita, "Quite sure." he said.**

** Wataru came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of chocolate milk to find Raja making out with Lita.**

** "Ooh, I'm telling Mom & Dad on you, Lita!" Wataru said.**

** "No!" Lita called after Wataru.**

** But Wataru had disappeared into the living room to tell on Lita to Amy.**

** In the living room, Sheldon & Amy were talking to Leslie & Raj.**

** "Mom, Mom, Mom!" Wataru called out.**

** "Wataru," Amy scolded. "it is impolite to inturrupt adults while they're talking!"**

** "But, Mom..." Wataru began.**

** "Okay, I'll bite," Amy said to Wataru now feeling irritated. "what is it?"**

** "Li had just permitted Raja to make out with her! **_**Super**_** gross!" Wataru exclaimed.**

** "What," Amy exclaimed. "oh my god!"**

** "They are only thirteen-years-old!" Raj exclaimed.**

** Raj, Wataru, and Amy raced into the kitchen/ dining room area to find Raja releasing his grip upon Lita.**

** "See that, Mom and Uncle Rajesh," Wataru tattled. "Li & Raja were totally **_**making out**_**!"**

** "Raja!" Raj scolded.**

** "Lita!" Amy scolded.**

** "DO **_**NOT**_** CALL ME '**_**LITA**_**'," Lita yelled furiously at Amy. "CALL ME BY MY **_**PROPER**__**NAME**_**! CALL ME AKARI KAZUE YAMAGUCHI!"**

** Lita ran straight to the bedroom that she shared with Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru.**

** A few short moments later, Amy came into the bedroom that Lita shared with Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru.**

** "Li... I mean... Akari?" Amy asked.**

** "Please," Akari said to Amy sobbing bitterly. "I don't wish to see anybody."**

** "I would like to talk to you," Amy said to Akari. "about your birth parents, your mom's name is Akiko Yamaguchi an Italian man who is a news caster named Arrigo Campana made her get pregnant."**

** Akari was now feeling woozy, "So I see." she said.**

** "On the very day you were born, April second, your mother decided to give you up for adoption." Amy told Akari as Sheldon came into the bedroom.**

** "So I see." Akari said to Amy again.**

** "One month after your first birthday," Sheldon told Akari honestly. "your mother & I had adopted you and changed your name to Lita Mariah Cooper."**

** Now Akari was filled with questions & doubts.**

** "Though, **_**why**_** would my biological mother **_**want**_** to give me up?" Akari asked her parents.**

** "Your mother already had one child," Sheldon answered Akari. "and without anyone to help her out with two small children, your mother had no choice but to give you up for adoption."**

** "Now I see." Akari said.**

** Akari just yawned sleepily.**

** "Now," Sheldon said to Akari. "get some rest."**

** "That's right," Amy said to Akari. "after all, you have school in the morning our little genius."**

** Akari climbed into the bottom bunk as the triplets entered the bedroom in their own pajamas.**

** "Good night." Akari yawned again.**

** Amy & Sheldon left the bedroom as their four children fell asleep.**

** A few minutes later:**

** Sheldon had his mother, Mary Cooper on the webcam.**

** "And you **_**didn**_**'**_**t**_** even **_**tell**_** my grandbaby that she was adopted!" Mary scolded Sheldon over the webcam.**

** "HEY, MOM," Sheldon yelled at Mary furiously. "DO **_**NOT**_** GO BLAMING ME!"**

** "SHELLY!" Mary scolded sharply.**

** Amy came into the living room from changing into her pajamas in hers & Sheldon's bedroom.**

** "Hi Mrs. Cooper." Amy said warmly to the elderly woman.**

** Mary gave Amy a furious look through the webcam.**

** "I AM ALSO **_**NOT**_** TOO PLEASED WITH YOU EITHER, AMY!" Mary yelled furiously.**


	18. Love Of Two Families Part 3

** Love Of Two Families Part 3**

** "What the **_**heck**_** did **_**I**_** do, Mrs. Cooper?" Amy asked.**

** "You both should be ashamed for not telling Li the truth about her past from the very beginning!" Mary scolded both Amy & Sheldon.**

** "Can we talk about this later, Mom?" Sheldon asked Mary.**

** "We most certainly **_**cannot**_** talk about this later, Shelly-bean!" Mary scolded.**

** It went on like that the rest of the night.**

** The next afternoon in Caltech's cafeteria, Lita or as she now preferred to be called Akari was sitting alone at one of the tables with her homemade packed lunch in front of her.**

** Raja came over to sit with Akari with his salad from the cafeteria's salad bar & a glass of milk on a cafeteria tray.**

** "Hello, Akari." Raja said gently.**

** Akari just sighed bluely.**

** "I just can't get over what had happened last night." Akari said to Raja.**

** "So you found out that you were adopted, big deal," Raja said to Akari. "so did Bloom from Winx Club and Christa & Jonathan from ****Enchanted Squad: A Life Changing Adventure Part 1.****"**

** "My dad says that Winx Club is not age appropriate." Akari said.**

** "Our dads are the ones to talk." Raja groaned.**

** "Yeah," Akari agreed. "grown ups should **_**not**_** be playing videogames or reading comic books, talk about inappropriate for adults!"**


	19. Another Hard Time In Class

** Another Hard Time In Class**

** "Agreed." Raja said.**

** Later on in theoretical physics class, the students in the class were nervous about their substitute theoretical physics teacher.**

** "Oh Raja," Akari stammered. "I am **_**super**_** nervous!"**

** "Don't worry, Gingersnap," Raja said to Akari gently. "we just have to hope that our substitute teacher won't be..."**

** "Hello everybody." the substitute theoretical physics teacher said.**

** Akari & Raja looked at one another and groaned irritably.**


	20. The Substitude Teacher Effect

** The Substitude Teacher Effect**

** "Oh no!" Raja said.**

** "Our substitute teacher is... our music/ foreign languages teacher, Dr. Kripke." Akari groaned in irribable agreement with Raja.**

** Dr. Blake Kripke stared at Akari with a look of distain on his face.**

** "Nice of you to join us, Miss Cooper." Dr. Kripke said.**

** "Hey," Raja shouted. "call her by her real name!"**

** Dr. Kripke shot a glare at Raja.**

** "No, Raja," Akari said. "I **_**really**_** don't think you **_**should**_** be defending me."**

** "Trust me, my Kari," Raja said gently. "I can handle this."**

** After school that day, Akari went straight to the kitchen table, grabbed & peeled a cutie orange, and stared directly at her theoretical physics homework from Dr. Kripke.**

** Amy entered the kitchen to refill her water cup.**


	21. Homework Trouble Part 1

** Homework Trouble Part 1**

** "Mom," Akari asked. "can you please help me?"**

** Amy came over to the kitchen table with her cup of icy cold water.**

** "What do you need my assistance with?" Amy asked Akari.**

** "With this homework," Akari answered Amy. "it is **_**tough**_**!"**

** Amy then took a look at Akari's homework from Dr. Kripke.**

** "I think we might just need your father's help with this kind of homework." Amy told Akari kindly.**


	22. Homework Trouble Part 2

** Homework Trouble Part 2**

** And right on cue, Sheldon came into the kitchen.**

** "What's the matter, Honeybee?" Sheldon asked Akari.**

** "Sheldon! You know Lita... I mean **_**Akari**_** is **_**way**_** too old to be called 'Honeybee'!" Amy scolded Sheldon.**

** "Oh," Sheldon said. "so sorry."**

** Akari looked up at her father from her homework sheet, "Were you being sarcastic?" she asked Sheldon.**

** "No, I wasn't." Sheldon said to Akari.**

** "Glad to hear it," Amy said. "now would you mind helping Kari here with her homework?"**

** Sheldon looked at his adoring wife.**

** "But of course, Amy." Sheldon said gently.**

** Amy left the kitchen to let Sheldon help Akari with her homework.**

** "Uuuuuuggggghhhhh!" Akari exclaimed.**

** "Don't tell me, is it Dr. Kripke?" Sheldon asked Akari kindly.**


	23. Homework Trouble Part 3

** Homework Trouble Part 3**

** "That is correct, Dad." Akari sighed bluely.**

** Sheldon then began to help Akari with her theoretical physics homework.**

** After Akari had finished her theoretical physics homework, she was taking her odangos out of her hair when Mamoru entered the bedroom.**

** "Are you okay, Akari?" Mamoru asked her older sister.**

** "I'm fine, Mamo," Akari said sarcastically. "I am just dandy."**

** "Oh, come on now, Akari." Mamoru said.**

** Akari simply looked at Mamoru, tears were streaming down her cheeks.**

** "Please," Akari begged Mamoru while sobbing bitterly. "just leave me alone."**

** "Okay." Mamoru said.**

** Mamoru just left the doorway to the bedroom and went into the living room to watch Gundam Wing with the boys.**


	24. Searching For Akari's Parents

** Searching For Akari's Parents **

** The very next evening, the four members of the Hofstadter family came over to the Cooper family's residence.**

** "Hello, Bestie!" Amy greeted Penny.**

** "Hi, Amy," Penny said. "how is Lita today?"**

** "She **_**hates**_** being called 'Lita' now," Amy answered Penny. "she prefers to be called by her birth given name."**

** "And, what is her birth given name?" Penny asked Amy.**

** "Her birth given name is Akari Kazue Yamaguchi." **

** Akari came into the living room from putting her clothes away.**

** "Good news, Auntie Penny!" Akari exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Honey?" Penny answered Akari.**

** "My adoptive mom & dad have agreed to assist me in searching for my biological mom & dad!" Akari exclaimed.**

** Penny simply hugged Akari.**

** "That is **_**wonderful**_**, Akari!" Penny exclaimed.**


	25. Love For Akari

** Love For Akari**

** "I know, right?" Akari asked Penny now feeling excited.**

** Akio just hugged Akari as he yawned.**

** "Are you tired, Aki?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Me, tired," Akio denied. "what are you kidding, Mamoru?"**

** "**_**Anata wa watashi ni tsukarete iru yōda**_**.****" Akari laughed at Akio in Japanese.**

** "What?" Akio asked Akari.**

** "You seem tired to me." Akari laughed at Akio again, in English this time.**

** "Well, as you can plainly see," Akio said to Akari. "I am **_**not**_**!"**

** Akio just yawned and went back into the living room to watch Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated with Mamoru & Wataru.**

** "Whatever you say, Akio." Akari scoffed.**

** Penny saw Amy entering the kitchen to begin cooking turkey burgers, mozzarella sticks, & french fries for dinner that night.**

** "Would you like any help, Amy?" Penny asked.**

** "But of course, Bestie," Amy told Penny. "you may come on back and make french fries & mozzarella sticks, I know Leonard can't have any, but that doesn't mean that Patience or Lenny shouldn't be able to have any with **_**their**_** turkey burgers, am I correct?"**

** "You certainly are correct." Penny answered Amy loyally.**


	26. Another Call From Kylie Part 1

** Another Call From Kylie Part 1**

** Penny was finishing up with the making of the mozzarella sticks as Leonard Jr. came into the Cooper family's kitchen.**

** "Auntie Amy," Leonard Jr. shouted frantically. "Auntie Amy!"**

** "What is it, L.J?" Amy asked calling Leonard Jr. by the nickname that he **_**did**_** approve of.**

** "I saw a younger version of you!" Leonard Jr. told Amy breathlessly.**

** "A **_**younger**_** version of **_**me**_**," Amy asked Leonard Jr. "now where did you see her?"**

** "In the living room," Leonard Jr. panted breathlessly to Amy. "Uncle Sheldon is talking to her via webcam!"**

** Amy just then raced into the living room like a shot from an arrow.**


	27. Another Call From Kylie Part 2

** Another Call From Kylie Part 2**

** Leonard Jr. & Penny raced into the living room after Amy.**

** Amy then looked at the screen of Sheldon's laptop.**

** "Hi, Amy," the figure on the webcam said. "it is nice to talk to you again."**

** "Hi, Kylie," Amy said to the figure on the webcam. "it is nice to talk to you again as well."**

** "So, Amy," Kylie asked. "what have you been up to?" **

** "Nothing much," Amy answered Kylie. "just fixing supper, which I have to get back to anyway."**


	28. Another Call From Kylie Part 3

** Another Call From Kylie Part 3**

** "You go, girl," Kylie said. "I've got some twins to nurse."**

** Kylie then signed off the webcam.**

** Amy then went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.**

** "How does Akari like turkey burgers?" Penny asked Amy curiously as Akari came into the kitchen for a nice cold glass of ice water.**

** "Oh I love them! And for your information, Aunt Penny," Akari said. "you should **_**totally**_** keep an eye on that son of yours."**

** "What did Lenny do this time?" Penny asked Akari frantically.**

** "I swear," Akari said to Penny. "Lenny tried to make a move on me!"**

** "He did not!" Penny exclaimed.**

** Penny then left the kitchen to scold her son for what he tried to do.**


	29. Dinner With The Coopers

** Dinner With The Coopers**

** Finally, it was time to eat.**

** Everyone but Leonard had mozzarella sticks on their plates with their turkey burgers & french fries.**

** "Oh yum, Mom," Patience exclaimed. "these mozzarella sticks are **_**wonderful**_**! And I **_**love**_** the turkey burgers, Aunt Amy!"**

** "Now you know why **_**I**_** love turkey burgers so much!" Akari said to the 16-year-old Patience.**

** "Agreed." Patience said to Akari.**

** "If only Lita could cook this well." Leonard Jr. said.**

** "Lenny!" Patience scolded her younger brother sharply.**

** "Akari! My name is Akari!" Akari shouted at Leonard Jr.**

** Akari then raced off to her bedroom to cry on her bed.**


	30. Hopelessness For Akari

** Hopelessness For Akari**

** "Oh, Akari!" Amy called out.**

** "What's the big freaking deal, so what if I called her 'Lita'?" Leonard Jr. asked.**

** Amy got up from the dinner table to go talk to Akari.**

** "Akari found out that Amy & I had adopted her when she found her adoption papers when she was ten-years-old." Sheldon explained to Leonard Jr.**

** "Oh," Leonard Jr. said. "I get it now."**

** Meanwhile, Amy knocked on the door to the bedroom that her four children shared.**

** "Akari?" Amy asked.**

** Akari set her old copy of Sofia The First, the storybook that Raja got for her for her fourth birthday on her nightstand.**

** "Enter!" Akari called.**

** Amy came into Akari, Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru's bedroom.**

** "Are you feeling okay?" Amy asked Akari.**

** "No," Akari sobbed. "I can't say that I am feeling all right."**

** "I know you're feeling bad right now." Amy said to Akari comfortingly.**

** "I am feeling absolutely **_**hopeless**_**!" Akari told Amy now sobbing bitterly.**


	31. Amy's Reassurance Part 1

** Amy's Reassurance Part 1**

** "Why are you feeling absolutely hopeless?" Amy asked Akari.**

** "Because, I'm not too sure that I'll **_**ever**_** find my birth parents!" Akari told Amy continuing to sob uncontrollably.**

** Amy looked at Akari.**

** "Oh, Akari," Amy said gently. "don't talk like that!"**

** "I can't help it, Mom," Akari shouted. "I simply just can't help it!"**

** Amy simply put her right hand on Akari's left shoulder.**


	32. Amy's Reassurance Part 2

** Amy's Reassurance Part 2**

** "You **_**can**_** help it, Akari," Amy urged. "I **_**know**_** you can!"**

** "No! I can't, Mom," Akari sobbed bitterly. "I can't! I can't! I can't!"**

** Sheldon came into his children's bedroom.**

** "Akari, you left your supper half finished." Sheldon said.**

** "Sheldon! Our dear Akari is way too **_**upset**_** to eat right now!" Amy scolded her loving husband.**

** "Could you please wrap up the rest of my supper, Dad," Akari asked Sheldon. "I'll eat it later... when I'm not as upset as I am right now."**

** "Will do." Sheldon said to Akari.**

** Sheldon left his children's bedroom to wrap up Akari's supper.**

** "Now, what will make you happy?" Amy asked Akari.**

** "Aside from finding my biological parents," Akari answered Amy. "I would **_**really**_** like to move to a bigger place so that I could have my own room."**


	33. Amy's Reassurance Part 3

** Amy's Reassurance Part 3**

** "You would like us to move from this simple apartment?" Amy asked Akari.**

** "But of course!" Akari answeered Amy.**

** "I'll see what your dad says about the proposition of the six of us moving out of this apartment and into a much larger apartment." Amy said to Akari.**

** "Oh, really, Mom! Wow," Akari exclaimed. "thank you!"**

** Akari then hugged Amy excitedly.**

** That night in their bedroom, Sheldon was sitting on his side of the bed, the right side reading while Amy was trying to get his attention.**

** "Sheldon?" Amy asked.**

** Sheldon lifted his eyes from his book, "Yes, Amy, what is it?" he said.**

** "It is about Akari." Amy told Sheldon.**

** "What about Akari?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

** "She wants to have her own bedroom." Amy answered Sheldon.**

** "What should we do about this?" Sheldon asked Amy.**

** "Well," Amy answered Sheldon seriously. "I was thinking that the six of us should move into a larger house."**

** Now Sheldon immediately put his book down on the blanket over his lap.**


	34. Time To Move

** Time To Move**

** "Good idea, Amy!" Sheldon exclaimed happily.**

** The next morning was Saturday and the six members of the Cooper family were eating breakfast when Sheldon clicked his juice glass of orange juice with his spoon.**

** "Children," Sheldon said. "your mother & I have an **_**important**_** announcement to tell you."**

** "What is it?" Akio asked.**

** "Yes, Dad," Mamoru asked. "what is it?"**

** "**_**Please**_** tell us!" Wataru begged Sheldon.**

** "Well you see," Sheldon answered. "we plan on moving."**

** "Moving," the triplets asked Sheldon in unison. "but why?"**

** "To put it simply," Amy answered her children just before Sheldon could even speak. "there is **_**not**_** enough room for our big family."**


	35. The News Of The Move

** The News Of The Move **

** Now, Akari wasn't sure about moving out.**

** "What about my relationship with Raja?" Akari asked her father now feeling uncertain.**

** "You'll have time to tell him," Sheldon told Akari honestly. "for, we will be moving to Hawaii in a week from today."**

** "Hawaii!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.**

** "Hawaii!" Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru all exclaimed in unison.**

** "That's right," Sheldon said to his family. "we are moving from California straight to Hawaii."**

** Now, Akari furiously set her fork down on the table near her plate.**

** "HOW COULD YOU, DAD," Akari shouted furiously. "HOW COULD YOU MOVE US TO HAWAII!"**

** "NOW WAIT A MINUTE, KARI," "THAT IS GOING **_**WAY**_** TO FAR!"**

** Akari raced to the coat rack, grabbed her sky blue windbreaker, and ran straight to the door.**

** "I'm going straight to the Koothrappalis' house! I **_**need**_** to talk to Raja!" Akari yelled at Sheldon while sobbing.**

** Akari then opened the front door, furiously ran outside, then slammed the front door behind her.**

** Sheldon & Amy went straight to the front door.**

** "AKARI," Sheldon yelled after his eldest daughter furiously. "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

** "Let her go, Sheldon," Amy said gently. "let her go."**

** When Akari made it to the Koothrappali residence, she knocked on the door furiously.**

** Raja opened the door to see Akari's face, stained with tears, "What's the matter, Gingersnap?" he asked his girlfriend.**

** Akari dried her eyes.**

** "I have something to tell you, my dear Raja." Akari said trembling.**

** "What is it, Dearest Akari?" Raja asked tenderly.**

** "My family & I... are moving!" Akari exclaimed tears streaming down her cheeks all over again.**

** "What, moving? To where, and **_**when**_**?" Raja asked Akari with a gasp in his voice.**

** "My family & I... are moving! All the way to Hawaii! **_**Next**_** Saturday!" Akari sobbed bitterly.**

** "You are moving to Hawaii next Saturday," Raja asked Akari in disbelief. "but what about our relationship? What about **_**us**_**?"**

** Akari just sighed sadly.**

** "I know you want to continue being my boyfriend," Akari told Raja honestly. "but like with all relationships... well, I think it is rational that we move on and see other people **_**exclusively**_**."**


	36. Moving Day Part 1

** Moving Day Part 1**

** "Ouch," Raja said to Akari sighing sadly. "now I know how Akane felt when she lost her boyfriend, Kazuki was it?"**

** "No, no, no," Akari laughed at Raja. "Akane's boyfriend's name is Kazuya!"**

** "Oh, yeah." Raja said.**

** "Well," Akari said. "good bye, Raja."**

** Akari then left the Koothrappali residence also leaving Raja with a broken heart.**

** The following Friday night after a light veggie tray supper, Akari, Akio, Mamoru, and Wataru were packing their suitcases with their clothing & shoes.**

** "What's wrong, Kari?" Wataru asked.**

** Akari was feeling confused about the move to Hawaii, so she didn't answer him right away.**

** "Kari!" Akio called.**

** Akari was startled from her thoughts.**

** "I had no choice but to say good bye to Raja." Akari sighed.**

** Amy entered her children's bedroom.**


	37. Moving Day Part 2

** Moving Day Part 2**

** "Akari, are you okay?" Amy asked.**

** "I had no choice but to say good bye to Raja." Akari told Amy sighing sadly.**

** "Try not to think about that right now." Amy told Akari.**

** "That's right," Akio told Akari. "we are moving to Hawaii!"**

** Akari then began sobbing bitterly.**

** "Akio!" Amy scolded.**

** Akari just looked confused.**

** "How could this have happened?" Akari sobbed bitterly again.**

** "How could **_**what**_** have happened, Akari?" Amy asked.**

** "I meant to ask," Akari sobbed to Amy bitterly. "why **_**are**_** we moving to Hawaii by any chance?"**

** Sheldon then came into his children's bedroom with a serious look on his face.**


	38. Moving Day Part 3

** Moving Day Part 3**

** "Well you see, Akari," Sheldon explained. "the **_**real**_** reason as to why we are moving to Hawaii is due to the fact that... your biological mother & father are now married **_**and**_** living there."**

** Now, Akari was speechless.**

** "Wait, wait, wait!" Mamoru called out.**

** "What is it, Mamoru?" Sheldon asked.**

** "You actually found Lita's... oops, I mean **_**Akari**_**'**_**s**_** birth parents!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "Yes," Sheldon admitted to Mamoru. "that we have."**

** "Then... that must mean that we will have to..." Akio began hastily.**

** "We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Amy said.**

** "Though, right now," Sheldon said to his four children. "you all must get some rest for tomorrow."**

** The next morning, the Cooper family was off to the airport to Hawaii.**

** "Mom," Akio complained. "I'm getting hungry, can we please stop and get some lunch?"**

** "We'll get a meal on the plane!" Sheldon said sternly to his oldest son.**

** Later on that afternoon, the airplane had landed in Hawaii.**

** A few hours later, the Cooper family moved their furniture into their new house.**

** A little while later back in California, Raja had begun to have a very **_**mysterious**_** dream concerning Akari.**


	39. Raja's Dream

** Raja's Dream**

** Within Raja's dream, Akari was playing vintage videogames with Raja when suddenly, Akari was slipping through a dark wormhole.**

** "Akari, no," Raja called out in terror. "Akari!"**

** "No, Raja," Akari called out. "don't come any closer!"**

** All of a sudden, Raja himself got sucked into a separate wormhole.**

** "NO!" Raja shouted furiously as he continued to fall through the dark wormhole.**

** Raja awoke shaking & sweating to see his father staring down at him in his bedroom.**

** "Are you all right?" Raj asked Raja.**


	40. A Comfort For Raja

** A Comfort For Raja**

** "Yes, Dad," Raja sighed. "I'm all right."**

** "Did you have a bad dream?" Rajesh asked his only son.**

** "Yes, Dad," Raja sighed. "I **_**did**_** have a bad dream."**

** "If you do not mind me prying, what was your dream about?" Rajesh asked Raja.**

** "Well, in my dream," Raja told his father honestly. "Akari & I were playing videogames when suddenly, Akari fell into a dark wormhole!"**

** Now Rajesh understood partially.**

** "Then what had happened?" Raj asked Raja.**

** "Then," Raja answered his father truthfully. "I **_**myself**_** fell into the depths of darkness!"**

** Now Rajesh understood **_**completely**_** what his son was going through this whole time.**


	41. Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 1

** Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 1**

** "You really do miss Lita, don't you?" Rajesh asked Raja.**

** "Akari." Raja corrected his father.**

** "What?" Raj asked.**

** "She **_**prefers**_** to be called 'Akari'," Raja said to his father. "she **_**hates**_** to be called 'Lita'!"**

** "So I see." Raj said.**

** Back in Hawaii that very same night, Akari herself had begun to have her own very mysterious dream.**

** Within Akari's dream, she was playing vintage videogames with Raja when suddenly, she was slipping through a dark wormhole.**

** "Akari, no," Raja called out in terror. "Akari!"**

** "No, Raja," Akari called out. "don't come any closer!"**

** All of a sudden, Raja himself got sucked into a separate wormhole.**

** "NO!" Raja shouted furiously as he continued to fall through the dark wormhole.**

** "Raja! My dearest treasure!" Akari shouted.**

** Akari was then met by two figures who were unfamiliar to her.**

** Akari just screamed due to the sight of the mysterious figures.**


	42. Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 2

** Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 2**

** "Who in fresh heck are you?" Akari asked nervously.**

** The figures then vanished into thin air.**

** Mamoru's bedroom was closest to Akari's, so when she heard Akari's terrified screaming, she raced into Akari's room.**

** "Whatever is the matter," Mamoru asked Akari now feeling scared. "why did you scream?"**


	43. Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 3

** Raja's Sorrow! Akari's Dream Part 3**

** "Oh Mamo," Akari said in fright. "I had a bad dream!"**

** "If you do not mind me prying, what was your dream about?" Mamoru asked Akari.**

** "Well, in my dream," Akari told her sister honestly. "Raja & I were playing videogames when suddenly, I fell into a dark wormhole! And I met two **_**very**_** mysterious people!"**

** Now Mamoru understood partially.**

** "Then what had happened?" Mamoru asked Akari.**

** "Then," Akari answered Mamoru truthfully in terror. "Raja **_**himself**_** fell into the depths of darkness!"**

** Now Mamoru understood **_**completely**_** what her sister was going through this whole time.**

** "Were the two mysterious people your biological parents by any chance?" Mamoru asked Akari.**

** "I don't know if they were or not!" Akari cried out in a panic.**

** Back in California the next morning, Raja began writing a letter to Akari.**


	44. Raja's Letter To Akari

** Raja's Letter To Akari**

** Raja sat at his desk in his bedroom, wondering what to say to Akari in his handwritten letter.**

** At last, Raja **_**finally**_** got the guts to tell Akari the things he **_**really**_** wanted to say in his letter.**

** Raja: **_**Dear Akari**_**,**

_**I am missing you like crazy**_**.**

_**Life here in Pasadena is not the same without you**_**.**

_**You will always be my One Sweet Day**_**.**

_**You remember**_**, **_**our favorite song by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men**_**.**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you for always**_**.**

_**Raja**_**.**

** Raja then heard a knock on his bedroom door.**


	45. Meeting Akari's Parents! Raja's Letter

** Meeting Akari's Parents! Raja's Letter**

** "Come in!" Raja called out now feeling startled by the knock on the door.**

** Leslie entered Raja's bedroom.**

** "What's going on in here?" Leslie asked Raja.**

** "Nothing, Mom," Raja said. "I'm just preparing to put my letter to Akari in an envelope."**

** Back in Hawaii, the doorbell rang.**

** Sheldon got up to answer the door.**

** "Hello, may I help you?" Sheldon asked the couple.**

** "**_**Ciao**_**, **_**signore**_**," the man said greeting Sheldon in Italian. "**_**io sono qui per vedere Akari**_**."**

** "**_**Kon**_**'**_**nichiwa**_**, **_**sensei**_**,****" the woman said to Sheldon seriously. "**_**watashinonamaeha Akiko Yamaguchidesuga**_**, **_**watashi wa watashi no musume ni au tame ni kokodesu**_**.****"**

** Now Sheldon knew who this couple was.**

** "You are Akari's parents," Sheldon said. "you may visit with her, she is reading in our living room."**


	46. Akari Meets Her Parents

** Akari Meets Her Parents**

** Mr. & Mrs. Campana entered the Cooper family's living room to find Akari sitting on the love seat reading her copy of Twilight.**

** "Akari?" Arrigo asked.**

** Akari looked up at the man & woman and she had begun to have a memory of her dream during the night before.**

** Within the memory of Akari's dream, she was playing vintage videogames with Raja when suddenly, she was slipping through a dark wormhole.**

** "Akari, no," Raja called out in terror. "Akari!"**

** "No, Raja," Akari called out. "don't come any closer!"**

** All of a sudden, Raja himself got sucked into a separate wormhole.**

** "NO!" Raja shouted furiously as he continued to fall through the dark wormhole.**

** "Raja! My dearest treasure!" Akari shouted.**

** Akari was then met by two figures who were unfamiliar to her.**

** Akari just screamed due to the sight of the mysterious figures.**

** "Who in fresh heck are you?" Akari asked nervously.**

** The figures then vanished into thin air.**

** Akari just then came out of her memory.**


	47. Accusations! Hurt Feelings

** Accusations! Hurt Feelings**

** "It's you," Akari shouted at her birth parents. "you are the spooky visions from my nightmare!"**

** "Akari!" Amy & Sheldon scolded.**

** "Akari!" Akiko & Arrigo scolded.**

** Akari then grabbed her book then raced off to her bedroom.**

** Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru came into the living room.**

** "Dad?" Wataru asked Sheldon.**

** "What is it, Wataru?" Sheldon answered.**

** "This letter came for Akari... from Pasadena." Wataru said to Sheldon handing Sheldon the letter.**


	48. Raja's Letter For Akari

** Raja's Letter For Akari**

** Previously on The Big Bang Theory:**

** "It's you," Akari shouted at her birth parents. "you are the spooky visions from my nightmare!"**

** "Akari!" Amy & Sheldon scolded.**

** "Akari!" Akiko & Arrigo scolded.**

** Akari then grabbed her book then raced off to her bedroom.**

** Akio, Mamoru, & Wataru came into the living room.**

** "Dad?" Wataru asked Sheldon.**

** "What is it, Wataru?" Sheldon answered.**

** "This letter came for Akari... from Pasadena." Wataru said to Sheldon handing Sheldon the letter.**

** A moment later:**

** Sheldon carried the letter for Akari straight to Akari's bedroom.**

** Sheldon then knocked on Akari's bedroom door, "Akari! Akari! Akari!" he called out.**

** Akari opened her bedroom door, "What's up, Dad?" she asked.**

** "This letter came in the mail," Sheldon told Akari. "all the way from Pasadena."**

** Akari took the letter from Sheldon gratefully and began to read it.**

** Akari: **_**Dear Akari**_**,**

_**I am missing you like crazy**_**.**

_**Life here in Pasadena is not the same without you**_**.**

_**You will always be my One Sweet Day**_**.**

_**You remember**_**, **_**our favorite song by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men**_**.**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you for always**_**.**

_**Raja**_**.**

** Now Akari began sobbing like crazy.**

** "What is it, Kari?" Sheldon asked.**

** "I miss Raja!" Akari sobbed bitterly.**

** Sheldon hugged Akari close to him.**

** "Everything's gonna be alright." Sheldon told Akari gently.**

** "Thanks, Daddy." Akari said drying her eyes with her hand.**


End file.
